Level 560
|moves = |target = |blockers = |candies = |spaces = 74 |previous = 559 |prevtype = Ingredient |next = 561 |nexttype = Jelly }} Level 560 'is the fifteenth and last level of Jelly Wagon and the one hundred twenty-fifth candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 108 purple candies and score at least 20,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Due to the board having the mass of liquorice swirls requiring a good number of moves to clear them, special candies being somewhat hard to create, limited number of moves and a high three star score requirement makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Difficulty *The liquorice swirls at the start of the board restrict the available board space. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the clearing of liquorice swirls. *30 moves may not be enough to clear 108 purple candies as one will need to collect an average of about four purple candies per move. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Conveyor Belts *This level has quite an interesting board. The board is split into two main sections. The left section is larger, and is filled with liquorice swirls. The right section is smaller, and is filled with candies. *Connecting the two sections are two horizontal conveyor belts. The upper conveyor belt runs to the left and the lower conveyor belt runs to the right. It is important to use these conveyor belts to your advantage to try to clear as much liquorice as you can in as little moves as possible. *Start the level by making matches in the right side of the board. Whenever the conveyor belt brings liquorice from the left to the right, or vice versa, make matches that will replace the liquorice on the conveyor belt with candy. The goal is to fill the left side with as much candy as possible so that matches can be made from that area of the board. *Once you get a good amount of candies on the left side of the board, begin to make matches from the left side to eliminate the liquorice swirls. Part 2: Special Candies *Once you have enough candy on the board to play from both the left and right sections, look out for any chances to make special candies. *Continue to make matches to clear the liquorice. Matches of more than three (4, 5, L shape) are ideal, because special candies have the potential to clear huge amounts of liquorice. *Remember that the objective of the level is not to clear liquorice, but to collect purple candies. Once you clear most of the liquorice from the board, you can switch your attention to collecting purple candies. Part 3: Purple Matches *Collecting purple candies is the only objective on this level. However, you have to collect a good amount of them, and with all of the other tasks you have to do (such as clearing liquorice to make the level easier) it can be easy to forget about collecting them. *From the moment you start the level, keep an eye out for any possible purple matches. **Remember that the purpose of clearing all the liquorice is so that you have more room and possibilities to make purple matches. However, purple matches should always take priority over clearing liquorice. *If you happen to get a colour bomb, hold off on using it until it can be matched with a purple candy or another special candy to bring more purple candies down. This will allow you to easily collect all of the purple candies on the board at once, and will give you a nice boost in progress on your goal. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty: Insanely Hard *Five colours make it easy to create special candies (not too useful due to the massive amount of blockers and limited available board space). *The order gives 10,800 points (108 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy = 10,800 points). Hence, clearing the order alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 189,200 points. *30 moves may not be sufficient to create enough special candies. *The need to clear the abundance of liquorice swirls at the start of the level further reduces the number of moves to create special candies. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. *This level is dependent on a good sugar crush to create many special candies to boost the score. *The three star target score is high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 90,000 - 120,000 points. Trivia *The board layout is similar to the first level of this episode. The differences are that this level is a Candy Order level but level 560 is a Jelly level. Furthermore, this level has liquorice swirls on the left side of the board and do not respawn. *This is one of the five colour levels which does not exclude purple colour candies on mobile devices. Walkthrough Category:Candy order levels Category:Jelly Wagon levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars